


The Gem Files

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: Gen, I still can't believe I've never seen a crossover between these fandoms, because let's be honest the Crystal Gems are all gay for each other, either I'll work on an actual plot or it'll just be a series of connected oneshots, no real romance but kinda polygems at the same time, pre-canon for Steven Universe, some alterations to canon for both universes to make them fit together, sometime before season 7 of The X-Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully can't enjoy a single day at the office without Mulder coming in with something ridiculous to lay out for her. This time it's lesbian aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gem Files

“Lesbian aliens, Scully!” Mulder burst into the office, waving a manila folder in the air before dropping it in front of where Scully sat. Scully sighed as she picked up the folder.

“Mulder, I am not interested in hearing about the newest porno you have added to your collection,” Scully said, an eyebrow raised as she scanned the contents of the folder. “Did you go out on a case without informing me?”

“That’s reconnaissance on my own time. But these photos leave little doubt that aliens walk among us! At the recommendation of the tipster who first clued me into this alien enclave, I did some further research, and the evidence is irrefutable that these extraterrestial entities have connections all over the world to strange, dangerous occurences.” Mulder said, smirking as he watched Scully look over the polaroids he had taken of four women, most of the pictures capturing them in the act of dancing, some of them looking fairly intimate, at that. The picture quality wasn’t the best, but Scully could tell that their colorations and physical builds were beyond human bounds. Was it just her, or was there a strange growth on the brow of the skinny one who was caught looking in the camera’s direction in one of the pictures?

“You can’t be serious, Mulder. They’re probably just those people who dress up like characters in television series.”

“Come on, Scully, maybe they could apply paints to their skin and create elaborate costumes, but how do you explain this kind of size?” Mulder tapped on the largest figure in a photo with the four women all together, an impossibly large mass of pink curls and white ruffles. She was considerably bigger than even the one that came closest to her in size, and was positively gargantuan when compared to the skinniest, or the shortest.

“Robert Wadlow Jr. grew to almost nine feet tall. Her size may be an outlier of several degrees, but it’s not impossible.”

Mulder, placed both of his hands on the desk and leaned forward, and Scully frowned when she saw that look in his eyes, the one that meant he wasn’t going to let go of this. She could either go along or be swept up by the inevitability of his getting into a foolhardy situation and her having to charge to the rescue. Might as well just tag along from the beginning and spare herself the money spent on gas.

“It’ll be a nice trip to the beach, Scully, no forests in sight! We find out the aliens’ plans, maybe gain the secrets to the universe, or at least space travel beyond our solar system, and relax on the beach.”

“Fine, I’ll go with you, but this is going to be a huge waste of our time. Time that could be spent working on actual cases."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in the middle of the night to avoid my responsibilities like any respectable adult, lol.


End file.
